


Pawbloupe One-Shots

by TheKingOfSing



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Cataloupe x Clarence happened at some point so dont @ me, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot Collection, Please watch Final Space PLEASE, Ventrexian, not enough Cataloupe fics out here, oneshots, rated T for teen just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSing/pseuds/TheKingOfSing
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Pawblo and Cataloupe. A few ideas came to my mind when i thought of this pairing, so why not?FYI there’s no official age for Cataloupe so he’s about 40-something years old. Pawblo’s age remains the same, that being 30 years old. Ventrexian ages confuse me so we’re sticking with that!
Relationships: General Cataloupe/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Under The Night Sky

The night was shining. The stars were out over the town. Everything was at peace. Nothing was making noise.

Except for a truck parked near the top of a lone hill.

On the back of the truck, there were blankets covering the metal of the truck. Cataloupe was laying down, his dress shirt open and exposing his big chest. Pawblo was laying on top of the older male. He wore his usual outfit, with his sleeves pulled up. One hand was feeling his lover's pecs. The other was wrapped around his lover's neck, as the two slowly kissed. They were both groaning in ecstasy.

Pawblo pulled away. "Your mustache tickles, haha!"

"It takes years to make THIS look perfect, sugar." Cataloupe curled his mustache with a finger as he chuckled. 

"How did I even fall in love with you in the first place?" Pawblo wondered out loud.

"We met while we were in the army, remember? You were a little nervous around everyone, at least until you saw me."

"Weird how you were training us. I didn't expect to fall for you." Pawblo was blushing, looking up at Cataloupe's face. "And then we had those close calls, and that time in the shower—!"

"Let's not talk about that anymore, haha." Cataloupe was blushing a bright red. He was embarrassed about that time.

Pawblo decided to throw his shirt off. 

"What's that for?"

"Oh, I dunno. Just felt like being you for a bit."

"How does it feel?"

"Pretty warm, but only because I'm on top of you."

Cataloupe wriggled out of his dress shirt, tossing it aside. He pulled his lover closer to him, the two of them now holding onto one another. Pawblo could feel the warmth of Cataloupe's body.

"Hey, uh, there's something I've always wanted to ask."

Pawblo nuzzled into his lover's fur a little. "Sure. Ask me anything."

Cataloupe coughed. "Very well, then. Um.....why me?"

"What?"

"Out of everyone in the army, out of all other potential men and women.....why me? The good general?"

Pawblo sat up, pulling his lover along with him. "I think it was just because......you're a good guy, you know? Kind, caring, tough, honest.....not to mention good looking, especially for your age." He rested his hands on his pecs.

Cataloupe chuckled. "I remember how nervous you got when you were near me or talking to me. You were adorable."

"Shut up, haha."

"It's true."

Pawblo buried his face into his fur. He felt a little flustered. "It's just that.....you cared about me when no one else did. And....you saved me that day. On the battlefield."

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Cataloupe smiled.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem, baby. Now, come on. We still have 10 minutes. Lets enjoy the night." He soon pulled him closer to his side as they both watched the starry night sky. Two people in love, their hearts blossoming with one another.


	2. Gym

Pawblo was in the gym, fixing some of the TVs as they had stopped functioning earlier. No one else was around him.

At least while I'm here, I get some peace and quiet.

He slightly smiled and sighed in relief. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of the automatic doors opening. Pawblo turned to see Cataloupe, one of the best scouts in the entire army, walk in. He was wearing gym shorts and a tight shirt, with his moobs popping out.

Crap.

Pawblo ignored the fact that he was blushing and went back to repairing the TVs. Too bad that Cataloupe walked up to him to talk.

"Hello there. Pawblo, isn't it?"

He said my name! Did he? Pawblo was freaking out internally.

"Um-uh....y-yeah! That's me! Pawblo. Good ol' Pawblo." He scratched his neck.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me doing my daily workout routine. It's one of the only ways I can destress. Being a general is a lot of work, you know?" He curled his own mustache with his giant finger.

Pawblo looked away and focused on the repair, trying to ignore that a hot guy is standing right in front of him.

"I d-don't mind." He slightly smiled.

Cataloupe nodded and soon walked over to the benching press. He grabbed one of the weights on the rack and lifted it up and down with his left muscular arm.

Pawblo was mesmerized by his movement. The way his muscles flexed whenever he lifted the weight. His smile. How his shirt looked tighter as his pecs kept pressing against it. It drove him a little crazy. He kept eyeing him, but making sure that the bigger man didn't notice him.

Cataloupe knew that Pawblo was checking him out. He was a little older, but not stupid. In fact, he knew that Pawblo had been crushing on him for a while now. But as the good general that he was, he didn't want to say anything. Cataloupe did think that Pawblo was adorable.

He decided to make a move on him.

"Hey. Pawblo."

Pawblo's ears perked up. "M-me?"

"Of course you. You're Pawblo, right?"

Pawblo nodded. 

"What's your dating scene looking like right now?"

Pawblo blushed and scratched his chin. "I'm just....waiting for the right person, you know?"

"Ah. Same here. Who wouldn't want to go out with you? You seem smart and attentive, not to mention attractive....." Cataloupe curled his mustache and winked at Pawblo.

The other ventrexian felt a blush on his face.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Pawblo was shocked to hear him ask that.

"Uhhh.....y-yeah! I am, I am."

Cataloupe smirked. "I'll be taking a personal leave from the base. Perhaps you'd like to tag along? Maybe we could get lunch together."

The look on Pawblo's face said everything. He was blushing and fidgeting a little. "Uh....s-sure! I'd love to! Totally! Sounds....fun!"

Cataloupe nodded. "Alright. Meet me at my bunk. 10:30 AM. Bring some clothes for the weekend off. I'll be waiting." He winked before placing the equipment he used back in place and leaving.

Pawblo was left speechless.

"A....a date! Well how about that......The general wants a date with me....cool." 

He went back to fixing the TVs.


	3. Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating apps amirite

Pawblo was sitting at the bar counter. Everyone around him was either watching the game on one of the many TVs in the room, drinking their pains away, or chatting about something and whatnot.

The cornflower-blue ventrexian was fidgeting his phone. He kept staring at the dating app and messages that he exchanged with someone the night before. They planned to meet up tonight, as they had been getting along, despite only through texts.

Pawblo then heard the door, and saw a huge ventrexian walk into the bar. He was wearing a hawaiian dress shirt and army dog tags around his neck. His moustache was curled, and he seemed...a little older than in his pictures. He was also looking around the bar.

He blushed at the sight of how huge he was. The ventrexian began to feel a little nervous, and possibly regretting the whole thing in general. But he was in a bar. And everyone in here was pretty much toughing it out with their problems using words and alcohol. Pawblo affirmed himself, deciding to call him over here.

"Hey! You're Cataloupe, right? From PawsUp?" He waived his hand in the air.

The sound of his name being called got the big guy's attention. He chuckled and walked over to him, waiving his huge hand back and sitting right next to him at the counter.

"I'm gonna assume you're Pawblo." His voice was gruff, but calming. He lightly smiled.

Pawblo nodded. "T-that's right. I'm Pawblo."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

They sat quietly, both men feeling nervous about what to say.

Cataloupe cleared his throat. "So....you from around here?" Pawblo nodded in response. "Yeah, I am. Lived here all my life. My mother raised me." Pawblo scratched his ear.

"I'm from Ventrexia. Was in the army, if you couldn't tell." He used his huge thumb to lightly hold the dog tags around his slightly wide neck. "Ex-General."

"That's pretty cool, man. Surprised you're even doing...." Pawblo pointed his fingers at himself and his phone. "....this. I seriously thought you were married or something."

Cataloupe chuckled. "No no. I never settled at all. I was always focused on making sure to train the very best soldiers for the battlefield. But now that I left I decided to try and get back into the game." He smiled lightly.

"That's pretty brave of you, actually. Especially for your age." Pawblo fidgeted his hands.

"I knew I really wanted to try dating again, especially after I saw your cute mug." He winked, making Pawblo blush a bright red.

"You're not so bad looking yourself....for an older guy." Pawblo laughed a little.

Cataloupe leaned against the counter, making sure the younger ventrexian got a nice view of him. "I'm guessing you liked what you see." The top of his shirt seemed slightly open. He winked again.

The two of them laughed together some more. Cataloupe ordered some beer for the two of them and they continued talking. Pawblo opened up to the older male about his life and what he worked it. Cataloupe talked about his life in the army and what he did leading up to that.

Pawblo saw something in Cataloupe. Despite him being older, he saw something in him. Most guys just jump right into....well, other stuff. But Cataloupe didn't seem to want that. He was the kind of person to listen first. He was paying attention to Pawblo as he talked, not interrupting even once. Pawblo also liked how huge Cataloupe was. It was rare that Pawblo paid attention to any of this stuff, but Cataloupe seemed to be sculpted perfectly, and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Cataloupe loved Pawblo's personality. He seemed nervous and shy, yet eager for anything. It started to grow on him. The last guy he hooked up with was a sleazy old toad, who only wanted the "experience". Pawblo didn't seem to want that. At least, right now. He enjoyed talking with the smaller yet mature ventrexian. He was cute, especially with his adorable fur.

"Hey, you know? I'm enjoying this." Pawblo spoke up. "I like talking to you."

Cataloupe nodded. "Same here. But....what about the age between us? Don't you think its odd?"

"If we're being honest right now, yes.....but you seemed younger on your profile. Yet....you're young at heart. That's a nice quality to have."

Cataloupe blushed. He quipped back. "Not as nice as your fur. It's gorgeous." He used his hand and caressed Pawblo's cheek a little. He was soft, and warm. It made him feel good inside. Pawblo was blushing, and didn't know how to react. Which led to this.....

Without warning, Pawblo jumped on Cataloupe, pressing his lips against the older ventrexian's. They smooched for about 5 seconds before pulling away, gasping for air.

They looked around the bar. No one saw them, as they were too busy watching the game or passing out due to the alcohol.

Pawblo nervously giggled and scratched his neck. "S-sorry, I uh.....I thought we were building up to something." 

Cataloupe wiped his shirt, getting the wrinkles out. "No need to apologize. That was....good. It was nice."

Pawblo smiled at Cataloupe. The two ventrexians felt happy with being near each other. It was as if they were always bound to meet sometime.

"So.....got any plans after this?" Cataloupe smirked.

Pawblo took his wallet out and pulled a twenty, leaving it underneath their empty glasses of beer. "I got one right now." He smiled. 

The two walked out of the bar, holding hands as the moon began to rise in the starry night. The stars twinkled brightly.


	4. In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied sexual content(?)

Pawblo woke up from his sleep. He turned his head to see General Cataloupe, nude and snoring. Pawblo smirked and planted a kiss on his chest and his cheek before getting up from the bed. He grabbed a bathrobe from the side of the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

It had been a month since they slowly started dating. With Cataloupe being a general and Pawblo being the technician/soldier, they worried that it wouldn't work out at all. Especially if anyone asks about their age. But weirdly enough, everyone around the base was okay with their relationship. The commander was even okay with letting Cataloupe have Pawblo move in with him to his private home on the base. Everything was going great.

Pawblo tied his bathrobe as he walked into the kitchen. It was pretty quiet. He soon got the coffee brewing as he splashed water on his face from the sink. The sun was shining through the kitchen window. As he stared outside of the window, two huge hands wrapped around him.

"Good morning, Blueberry." He felt kisses being planted on his neck and shoulder.

"Morning, baby." Pawblo giggled as the kisses Cataloupe gave him were ticklish. He allowed his hands to stay on his waist, though. He loved how his big hands felt.

"What are you up to?"

"Waiting for the coffee to be ready. You?"

Cataloupe chuckled. "Feeling pretty good, especially after last night." He soon let his hands go a little lower.

Pawblo laughed as he turned his head to kiss him, only to notice that Cataloupe wasn't wearing a bathrobe. Or, any clothing at all.

"Babe! Wear something!" Pawblo blushed slightly as he covered his face with his hands and laughed. Cataloupe chuckled and nodded.

"Not even the speedo?"

"N-no! Get dressed, haha."

"Oh come on, you love it when I wear it." Cataloupe struck a pose where he had his arms up, hands behind his head, smirking. He swayed his hips a little

"Cataloupe! G-get dressed!" Pawblo was laughing hysterically as he blushed and turned around.

Cataloupe laughed and walked away. Soon, the coffee was done. Pawblo had slipped out of the bathrobe and into his regular outfit he wore around the base. His boyfriend soon walked back into the room, wearing his general outfit, complete with gloves on hands and medals on his vest.

"Looking good, old timer!"

"Hey, there. I'm not that old." Cataloupe chuckled.

"Whatever, heh." Pawblo soon grabbed the coffee pitcher and poured them into two thermos'. He shut them tight and handed one to Cataloupe, while passing him a quick peck on the lips.

The older male soon smiled and pulled his Blueberry closer and whispered in his ear. "hey......i'm wearing the speedo for later...."

Pawblo punched him in the shoulder. "Babe! What the heck?!?" He laughed out loud as he punched him in the shoulder with his free hand.

"Just trying to make you happy." Cataloupe smirked a little. "Come on, let's go." Pawblo rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend out the door and towards the base, which was pretty nearby.

As the two men walked down, the smaller ventrexian held his lover's huge hand.

"Hey.....you know I love you, right?" Pawblo looked up at Cataloupe. His boyfriend gave him a somber look; a smile that anyone can see straight through his curled mustache.

"Of course I do. I love you so much, Pawblo. The age gap doesn't matter. All that matters is that.....I would go to the edge of the galaxy with you." He gripped Pawblo's hand a little more. 

Pawblo nodded. "Same here. I love you, ya big lunkhead."

"The feeling is mutual, Blueberry."

They pressed their lips together before pulling apart and walking down the road, heading for their jobs.


	5. Drunk BBQ

Pawblo was running laps around the open field nearby the base. Cataloupe was standing, a stopwatch in his hand. He eyed Pawblo as he was panting and running. As soon as Pawblo stopped in front of Cataloupe, the older ventrexian stopped the timer.

“20 laps in 10 minutes. A new record. Great job, soldier.” Cataloupe winked and gave a thumbs up.

Pawblo, gasping for air, gave a thumbs up. He kept panting and wheezing until he finally spoke up. “Thanks, sir! I appreciate your words of praise, sir!” He saluted before he fell onto the field grass, staring up at the sky.

Cataloupe smirked. “No need to be formal with me all the time, Cadet. You’re one of my favorites. Please, call me by my name if you want.” 

“.....Okay…..(gasp) sir…...I mean (gasp) Cataloupe….” Pawblo blushed a little, yet he didn’t notice. He was too tired to do so, anyway.

Soon after, the two men walked back to the base, where Pawblo immediately ran to the shower room. Cataloupe patiently waited for him outside. A good 10 minutes later the smaller ventrexian walked out, all clean and wearing fresh clothes.

“Oh! Sir! I mean...Cataloupe! What are you doing here?” Pawblo was blushing. He shifted his fur tuft making sure it was perfect. Cataloupe shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure if you were okay. You seemed very exhausted after that workout. Maybe I was just too hard on you.” His arms were crossed.

“It’s not a problem, sir. You’re just doing your job as a General: making sure you’re molding us into the best soldiers we can be.” Pawblo nervously scratched his head. He smiled lightly.

Cataloupe nodded, taking the compliment well. “You’re too nice, soldier. I want to make it up to you, as a reward and an apology.” He soon pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Pawblo. “My address is on there, and it’s not too far from here. I’m having myself a barbeque dinner, and I’d appreciate the company of my star cadet…..” He blushed a little. “....if you’re available, of course.”

Pawblo took the piece of paper and read the address. “S-sure! I’ll come over, sir—I mean, Cataloupe! It’d be an honor.”

Cataloupe nodded. “I’ll expect to see you at my door at 4:00PM sharp. Also, wear something casual. And no formalities. It’s nice to get out of here every once and awhile, isn’t it?” He smiled.

Pawblo nodded and blushed. “It is, sir. I guess I’ll see you at 4.” Cataloupe nodded and walked away. Pawblo waited until he was gone to dance a little. He was happy that this happened. He thought quietly: “Okay, Pawblo. Keep it together. The guy you’re in love with just asked you to come over for dinner, and it’s not a big deal. Just make a good impression.” Pawblo soon noticed that he smelled funny again. 

“Crap, I smell like sweat again.” He ran back into the shower room.

Later that day, it was around 3:50PM. Pawblo was outside of Cataloupe’s house. He was wearing a sweater that he liked, as well as jeans, and a pair of nice shoes that he had been planning on wearing for a while, but never had the chance.

The house was huge. It was painted a dark green out of all colors. The windows were kind of huge and had curtains. There also appeared to be a second floor. Pawblo walked up to the nice wooded door that was the main entrance to the house. He rung the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Cataloupe, wearing an apron over a blue skin-tight shirt, as well as some beige shorts and sandals. He was looking quite attractive, as Pawblo always thought. But he snapped out of it before the older male could notice.

“Hey! I didn’t expect to see you until later.”

“I guess I just love being early to things. It’s a habit, heh.” Pawblo nervous chuckled. Cataloupe stepped aside so that Pawblo could walk in. As he stepped inside, Pawblo looked around the house. It was nicely decorated, with the living room displaying medals and pictures of Cataloupe’s accomplishments. There were also pictures of him and family members.

“You have a nice place.”

“Thank you. My father was a general here before me, so this house belongs to me now.” Cantaloupe walked into the kitchen and took his apron off. Pawblo noticed how his General’s pecs were pressed against the skin-tight shirt. His huge form made Pawblo very flustered but he ignored it.

Cataloupe led Pawblo to the patio in the back of the house, where string lights were lit up and the sun was slowly beginning to set. Pawblo stared in awe at how the table was set. It was a long table, but there sat two plates with barbeque ribs and fries. A cooler can be seen on the side, filled with drinks.

“You...did all this?”

“Have to treat the best cadet right.” Cataloupe winked. He pulled the chair open for Pawblo. He sat down and watched Cataloupe go to the cooler and pulled out two beers. Pawblo waived his hand. “Oh, can I get a soda, please? I don’t drink.”

Cataloupe was surprised. “You’ve never had beer before?” Pawblo shaked his head. “Almost everybody at the base drinks.” Pawblo shrugged. “I….don’t know, to be honest. Guess I always took the ‘good guy's advice’ and chose not to drink.” Cataloupe handed him the beer. “Well, how could you never know it’s bad until you try it?” He opened his can and took a sip. Pawblo looked away, trying to ignore the view he was being shown. He blushed a little.

But he did notice the beer can that Cataloupe gave him. Pawblo decided to man up and take the older ventrexian’s advice. He snapped the beer can open. “You know what? You’re right. Why not?” Pawblo wanted to impress Cataloupe, so he took a big gulp of the beer. When he slammed the can on the table, Pawblo coughed a little. He wiped his face with his hand. “Holy crap, that tasted bitter, sir.”

Cataloupe chuckled. “No need for the ‘sir’ stuff from work, Pawblo. We’re being casual now, you know.” He raised his beer can. “Anyway, yeah. That’s how it usually is when you drink for the first time. I should know, haha.”

Pawblo laughed. “Well, Cataloupe, that was….an experience. An experience, indeed.” He giggled, but it seemed to be a little more high pitched.

“Try another sip.”

Pawblo listened and picked up the beer can. He took one more sip and nodded. “Y-yeah! It actually doesn’t….taste that bad.” He chuckled and took another sip.

“Atta boy. You just gotta make sure to moderate yourself when you have beer. Now come on. The ribs are getting cold.” Cataloupe sat down and the two of them proceeded to eat. They chatted about their lives and childhood as they ate ribs and drank beer. By the time Cataloupe had barely three beers (and stopped), Pawblo was on his sixth, as he kept rambling about his own life and how he felt being in the army.

“Ssssure the army’s g-great and all, but DAMN n-not one sssingle person in that building gives a RAT’S ASS about me. Anyone thats not YOU (burp) doesn’t care!” He burped and stuttered as he was slumping on his chair.

Cataloupe was nervous about how Pawblo was doing. He eyed the beers that he had and realized that Pawblo really DID never have beer before. He noticed that it was pretty much nighttime. Pawblo would never make it home in this condition. Cataloupe picked up their plates and quickly placed them in the dishwasher. He then proceeded to help Pawblo up, as he was slumping. “Okay, I think that’s enough beer, Pawblo. Come on, let’s get you back to the base.” He raised Pawblo up but he couldn’t walk. He was wasted.

The older ventrexian had no choice but to carry him in his arms. As he picked him up and began to walk, Pawblo began to tug as his shirt with force, causing him to stumble. He fell landed on the couch, with Pawblo burping loudly and falling on top of him.

“You know….(hic)....I’vvveee had a thing for you since I (burp) j-joined the army. I can’t (buuuurrrrrrp) help but admmmmire you and your sexyyy mustache every time I’m n-near you….” Pawblo crawled up closer to Cataloupe’s face, who at the moment couldn’t believe what was happening. When Pawblo moved his hands and placed them on Cataloupe’s face, he blushed a little. He may have a little thing for this cadet, but he was a gentleman at heart. He pulled the smaller ventrexian’s hands off of his cheek. 

“Pawblo…..you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re talking about right now. You need to sleep. Maybe in the morning you could tell me how you really feel, but I don’t want it to be like this.” Cataloupe felt like he was doing the right thing. Pawblo was dumbfounded at what he heard, but he couldn’t really think as he was drunk. “Hhhhey, do you feel funny? Hahaha……” Pawblo soon felt sick and threw up on Cataloupe’s shirt. He then giggled a little and passed out, sleeping.

Cataloupe sat up and slid off his skintight shirt. He wiped Pawblo’s lips free of vomit, crumpled the shirt, and tossed it far. He looked down to see Pawblo, who was deep-sleeping, clinging onto Cataloupe’s chest.

The older male blushed at this, but soon smiled. “This….this is nice.” He smiled, and closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep alongside Pawblo. 

The next morning, Pawblo opened his eyes and sat up, as he rubbed his head and eyes. What happened?, he wondered. He then realized who he was resting his hand on.

Cataloupe’s body.

Pawblo sat up quickly and noticed Cataloupe, who was still sleeping, right there next to him, topless in all his glory. The lavender ventrexian was blushing brightly. His memory was fuzzy, and he could not remember what happened yesterday.

Cataloupe soon woke up. He saw Pawblo and smirked. “Morning, Cadet. How are you feeling?”

“Uhh….what the frick happened last night?!?! Did we—?!?!”

Cataloupe sat up on the couch and waived his hands. “Take it easy. Nothing happened between us. You got really drunk after all that beer.” He chuckled. “Didn’t I warn you?”

Pawblo was quiet until he began to remember everything. 

“....Oh my god. I am….I’m so sorry, sir! I thought I….jesus christ, I’m such an idiot! Did I say anything stupid?” He became a frantic mess.

Cataloupe curled his mustache nervously. “You….might’ve said that you….were into me.”

Pawblo’s face flushed. He felt stupid. “I…..I’m so sorry. I should just….I’m gonna head back, Sir. Don’t worry about taking me. I’ll just walk—!” As he got up, he felt Cataloupe’s massive hand grab his palm.

“Don’t go, Pawblo…...To be honest…..I feel the same way about you.” Cataloupe sighed. “You’re my favorite cadet because I love your determination. Your fur. Your personality. I can’t get you out of my head. I ignore it for obvious work reasons, but…..I love you.”

Pawblo could not believe what he was hearing. He blushed a bright shade of red. “Y-you do?”

Cataloupe nodded. “I know it seems weird, falling in love with a soldier you’re supposed to train and lead, but….I don’t care. I don’t care if our age difference seems weird or if we’re in a job relationship. I love you and I want to be with you….

Pawblo slowly sat down as he heard Cataloupe talking. He couldn’t believe it. The man that he had been crushing on for forever was confessing their love for him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.”

“....but I know that you have a choice in this. We’ll probably get hate or be looked down on at work or anywhere we go. But I don’t care if it means I can go anywhere with—mmmph!” 

Cataloupe was interrupted by Pawblo, who suddenly pressed his lips against the older male’s. As they slowly made out, the big ventrexian fell on the couch and Pawblo ended up on top again.

When they pulled away for air, they started into each other’s eyes. Both of them were left wondering if that actually just happened. They both laughed out loud.

“Your mustache is ticklish, haha.”

“Your breath smells like beer and vomit. But I don’t care.”

Pawblo blushed a little, knowing that he was on top of Cataloupe. “Sir—I mean….Cataloupe. So….we’re a couple now?”

Cataloupe nodded. “Yes. I want to give this a shot. Though I do think we should keep it to ourselves. So that doesn’t mean special treatment! You still gotta keep up with my training, Cadet.” Pawblo smiled and saluted with his hand. “Yes sir! But…..what does that mean for outside of all that?”

“Well….that depends.” Cataloupe winked and smirked. The two of them blush as they both knew what that meant.

“......Do we really have to go to training today?”

Cataloupe wondered this for a minute. “Well…...if they call, they’re gonna get silence because my phone is dead.” He chuckled.

“Gotta make the most of it, then.” Pawblo smirked and soon pressed his lips against Cataloupe’s. They slowly made out as their hands went up and down. Cataloupe slid his hands underneath Pawblo’s shirt, as Pawblo traced his hands on Cataloupe’s massive form.

When they pulled away for air again, they smiled and blushed at what was happening.

“I love you, Pawblo.”

“......I love you more, Cataloupe.”


	6. Recovering (by Nebula_Lizard on Wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was written by my good friend “Nebula_Wizard” over on wattpad. They dont have ao3 so they wanted me to get this out for them! Link to their Twitter: https://twitter.com/sp_ce_?s=21

The setting sun had given the moon a chance to peak over the horizon, and shine a new light onto the land. This allowed the quiet, and passive Pawblo, a chance to see his drawing with the help of, the light in the window. It was an unbearable silence, broken by only the sounds of his humming and pencil sketching, the other cots in his medical wing providing no help to the quiet.

This quiet however was interrupted by the door. The silence itself seemed to only get more quiet, to the coming of General Cataloupe. "It's lights-out soldier, why aren't you resting?" He addressed the sight of pawblo hiding his drawing under the pillow.

"Oh, G-General, sir. Good to see you, I was getting something out of my head and onto paper, makes it easier to sleep at night, sir." Pawblo laid down, trying to keep the attention away from his paper and hold the conversation. 

"I find it hard to see how it can be easier to sleep with a bullet wound."

"I make the best of it, sir."

General Cataloupe nodded and lifted pawblo's head, taking the paper from under his pillow and examining the sketches he had made. "These look like me, and for whatever reason, carrying you."

Pawblo let a smile come over him for a sheer second, only to force it back down to respond. "I can't stop thinking about how you rescued me. I wanted to draw it to make it easier to sleep, sir." 

"I find it easy to believe that, considering you were alone out there, nothing much else to think about. Just don't think about me too much. Its my job already to do likewise." Said the general, before he laid the paper onto pawblo's lap. "Now catch some sleep soldier." He ordered as he turned to leave. "And don't think about leaving until I dismiss you from recovery."

"Sir yes sir, I wont leave you." Pawblo spoke as he looked back to the paper, and continued where he left off, drawing hearts onto his original sketch. 

General Cataloupe left the ward quietly, humming to himself as he walked the hall back to his post. In this time, his head was filled, memorizing the drawing he saw on the sheet of paper. "Pawblo really is something else." He commented to himself. Once at his desk, the method that pawblo had introduced to Cataloupe began to influence him, now he was drawing his own thoughts. 

Back in the ward, Pawblo hadn't yet kept his word, only writing the words down instead. He was intrigued at his own thoughts, twisting the letters into their own shapes and changing entire sentences into pieces of art. In the end, his love letter to Cataloupe was left to be an intricate maze of lines, impossible to read, and hoping that it would be a reflection of himself. "Start slow Pawblo. He saved your life! He didn't ask you on a date."

By morning, Pawblo had several sheets of paper, full of scribbles and doodles of the general cluttered around his cot as he slept. Until, the industrial alarm on the wall blared its usual metallic ringing. This got Pawblo out of his slumber, and startling him enough to toss his papers halfway across the row of cots ahead of him. His injury left him incapable of leaving his cot, so he was only left to hope that the original, and only sheet of paper with his secret was still with him to hide as he quickly stuffed them into his pillow case. 

Only seconds passed, and General Cataloupe was back in the ward to brief Pawblo on his assignment, that was, until he saw the new sheets of paper. "Soldier, where in the hell do you even get these, and how do you have the guts to disobey a lone order?" He interrogated Pawblo as he picked up the two missing sheets of paper, and inspecting them, now letting the reality set onto him and he glanced to Pawblo, who was cowering under his blanket. "Well?!"

Pawblo let the blanket go and sighed amongst the regret he was developing. "Im sorry, Sir. It's still a lot for me to think about?"

"The aftermath of a single incident, and the complexity of your own imagination?" 

"Sir yes sir."

General Cataloupe crumpled up the papers and tossed them over his shoulder, then he pulled Pawblo out of bed and now carried him to the doors, leaving the ward with him. "Then I suppose you'll need to think about it while being more productive. Im relocating you to the fifth ward instead, so you can draw while you work uninterrupted."

Pawblo raised an eyebrow, allowing his curious mind to wander, and his physical one to rest onto the warm slope of Catalope's vest. 

"Then I can carry you around as much as you want, and you might want to work on drawing hearts." He mumbled as he passed a busier hall, and once clear, he winked to Pawblo and went into an empty hall.

The words hit him almost as if he were getting shot again, and he quickly fell to embarrassment with the realization that luck hadn't been with him. But he knew he was better off being unlucky, taken the response he took from the General, and he smiled to himself now, more confident and comfortable with the general than before.

Weeks of retraining and working on paperwork in his cot, Pawblo was slowly but surely recovering from his injuries. At night, he would continue to draw his thoughts, even with permission, he hid them from Cataloupe. One day, he was able to move his chest without feeling discomfort, and he immediately got up and ran to Cataloupe's office.

"Im telling you sirs, Pawblo is as tough as nails, and obedient as a dog, well, despite being a ventrexian, on the contrary." Cataloupe chuckled as he spoke to two other generals about Pawblo. "He should be in working condition again any day now."

Just then, Pawblo bursted into Cataloupe's office with a grin on his face. "Sir, I'm ready for my first assignment!" Though his excitement was short lived, seeing the eyes of the three generals staring him down, and he slowly closed the door. "Well, that was a complete disaster." he stated to himself.

That same evening, Cataloupe assigned Pawblo to evening exercises in the field, together they were running through the field to retrain Pawblo's legs properly. "Now don't even think about slowing down or stopping, that'll be one hundred sit ups soldier!" Cataloupe called to Pawblo.

"Sir, yes sir, sir!" Pawblo exclaimed back, rather wheezed, as he was already exhausted of the running. Only seconds later, he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, groaning in pain quietly and getting into position to start his sit ups.

Cataloupe got in front of Pawblo and held his feet down, getting on his hands and knees to help him. "Ready, go. One, two, three-" He counted Pawblo's push ups making eye contact with him every time he came up, a smile coming over him more and more each time. "....Nine, ten." He then leaned forward on Pawblo's 10th push up, giving him a kiss on the nose, and watching him go back down without coming back up.

Pawblo saw Cataloupe's smile getting bigger with each time he saw it, and he couldn't believe it when he got kissed. He laid back down onto the ground and stared to the sky, his face turning red and he definitely had to take a breather now. Though it was interrupted with Cataloupe pulling him up and started walking with him back to the base. 

"Was it really that bad? I thought you had the hots for me, Blueberry." Cataloupe looked down to Pawblo, hesitant to hold his hand but he refrained. Especially since he was just called "Blueberry."

Pawblo was silent, until he finally regained his focus. "I, loved it. A lot, and its weird. I mean, I loved it, sir. But Aren't you much older than me? I feel that its strange, but I still enjoy the idea of us being together."

Cataloupe waited for a second to come up with a response, then he let Pawblo have it. "I agree, it is very weird to see a small and young ventrexian like you actually have any sort of desire for a guy like me. I'm going for it because I know that It might make you happy, and you're almost impossible to resist. We don't have to yet, or ever, but I would be happier if we did."

The recognizable silence surrounded them again, though it began to lighten as pawblo let his hand guide itself into the embrace of Cataloupe's. He gently squeezed his paw and shrugged. "Me too. Just...maybe nothing too cutesy yet. Let's keep it casual and quiet for now, and someday, it won't be as weird."

Cataloupe nodded, giving Pawblo another kiss on the cheek, which resulted in Pawblo giving a nervous laugh and a punch in the shoulder. "Casual, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir right now."

"O-okay.....Cataloupe, sir. I mean, C-Cataloupe." Pawblo nervously chuckled.

"You'll get used to it, handsome."


	7. The Incident (by Nebula_Wizard on Wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was written by my good friend “Nebula_Wizard” over on wattpad. They dont have ao3 so they wanted me to get this out for them! Link to their Twitter: https://twitter.com/sp_ce_?s=21

A long day of training had come and gone, Pawblo feeling exhausted now as he went back to the base to get his evening routine started. The first thing on his list for the evening was to shower, so his first stop was the showers. 

General Cataloupe was starting his shower already, being the first and only one in there after training as all the other generals and soldiers were in other buildings now. He heard the sound of the door opening to the room through the wall off his shower stall, though he remained awkwardly silent out of curiosity.

Pawblo heard water running, though normal to him, he didn't take much mind to it, and he went into the shower stall next to the one in use. "Finally some quiet, need some time to relax." He spoke to himself quietly as he undressed and got adjusted to the water.

"I definitely agree, Soldiers can be almost as bad as a class of children." Cataloupe unknowingly quipped at Pawblo, hearing a quiet scoff and further silence. "I recognize your voice. One of mine?"

Pawblo groaned quietly and pressed his head against the wall tile, already further exhausted by the awkward small talk. "Yes sir. Pawblo, sir. Under General Cataloupe. Knowing the voice, it's you, sir."

"Oh, Pawblo. No offense of my last comment, your an exception, and one of my favorites. No sweet talk." Cataloupe chuckled and started combing his moustache with the comb he brought, trying to make it look nice from what he saw in the fogged mirror. 

The silence remained after Cataloupe made his attempt at a redeeming comment, and the two ventrexians continued to shower in peace, though a rather strange one. Minutes passed, and both of them finished at about the same time. They wrapped their towels around them and stepped out to get their things out of their lockers.

Out of instinct, Pawblo turned to Cataloupe as if to make conversation, but he made his mistake by even turning his head. Only one size towels were in supply to fit all, but they didn't fit a massive ventrexian like Cataloupe, who didn't seem to mind any attention, only continuing to fidget with his moustache and take his things.

The smaller ventrexian was a little embarrassed seeing the General like this. He knew he was fit at his age, but he was something. His chest was huge, and the pecs seemed to have been sculpted to perfection. Pawblo stopped thinking about what could be under that towel, as he felt more and more embarrassed just thinking about it.

Pawblo embarrassingly shuffled past Cataloupe to his locker and quickly took his things to get dressed, though in his rush, he managed to bump into Cataloupe on his way out, getting plenty more than what he asked to see. A massive blush formed on his face. He left before anything else could happen.

Cataloupe on the other hand was rather oblivious, only noticing pawblo when they bumped into each other and he had to pick his towel up, though he could tell something was wrong.

That evening, Pawblo laid restless in his bed, still uncomfortable with the vague images he swore to have seen, but a small part of him was unbothered by it, and almost felt as if it were fine. And by morning, he was asleep, but his mind grew numb to the embarrassment. Once training began, he kept his cool.

General Cataloupe was busy as usual, overseeing the soldiers in his unit and how they performed through their exercises and training. Near lunch, it was time for each soldier to get their afternoon agenda, and pawblo was assigned to assist General Cataloupe with ammunition checks, for plot reasons. 

Once their task began, Pawblo and General Cataloupe were alone and busy together, loading weapons and checking their conditions. In the shooting range, it was hard to hear when they fired, but it was dead quiet when they were not. Cataloupe hated it. "Hundreds of loud kids running around every day and somehow, it's always dead silent outside of training."

"Silence is golden sir, it's good to have it when you can." Pawblo commented. "Though it's still nice to have company."

"You're right, and besides...the right company is nice."

"Yes, sir." Pawblo spoke, then returned to the silence he seemed to cherish.

"I'm sorry about last night, soldier—I mean, Pawblo. Though it wasn't my fault, I think you should know that I acknowledge if you aren't comfortable. If you want to leave, be my guest and hit the showers, or return to paperwork assignments."

Pawblo seemed surprised, and he even surprised Cataloupe by responding at all. "It's okay. I was uncomfortable, but after having some time to think....well, not saying I thought about it, but....everyone has a body. Despite some being huge, easy to see....fluffy....and hot...." Pawblo started rambling on about Cataloupe's appearance, clearly being attracted to it.

Cataloupe chuckled and pulled Pawblo away from the gun he was inspecting and he stared him down. "Get your head out of my chest and into the game. You're cute too, but you don't see me reciting every positive word in the books." 

Pawblo could hardly believe what he heard. General Cataloupe called him "cute", and he hardly minded! He wanted to do more, so he jumped and held onto Cataloupe's shoulders, giving him a pitiful kiss on the chin.

Unamused, Cataloupe grabbed Pawblo by the waist and held him up instead. "Let me show you how it's done." He smirked and kissed Pawblo, much more effortlessly than how Pawblo had tried.

Pawblo loved their kiss, though he couldn't handle much more after Cataloupe's moustache began to tickle him and he had to pull away. "Holy cow, I love you", he stated quietly.

Cataloupe nodded and set Pawblo down. "After we finish, report to the showers for a.....continuation....of our chat." 

Pawblo nodded, blushing brightly. "Y-yes, sir! I mean, Cataloupe, sir. I mean—!"

The general interrupted and pressed his lips against Pawblo's, one last time. He soon pulled away, smirking. "No need to get nervous. Though to be fair, you look adorable when you do. Now come on. Lets get this done so we can chat later."

"G-got it!"

The two of them blushed and kept quiet as they kept doing their tasks, both eager to give whatever just happened....another chance.


	8. Casuality

The base was pretty busy at times, but it was never this wild as today. Soldiers were moving left and right to either their quarters or the gym or field to train. Executives and generals were holding meetings in boarding rooms and command centers. The medics were resolving any medical problem they were faced. 

Everyone was doing their jobs or duties. All but two people.

General Cataloupe sat at his desk chair in his office. Pawblo sat on top of the older male. The two were making out, with Cataloupe holding him close by shifting his hands inside of the cadet's shirt. Pawblo was giggling a little bit, as his lover's mustache tickled against his face. Both men groaned in pleasure. They were happy. Nothing could ruin this.

There was a knock on the door.

Cataloupe and Pawblo jumped when they heard that. "Aw, bollocks", the older male cursed under his breath. Pawblo quickly got up from the chair and brushed his shirt so that it would look pressed, as well as adjusted his cadet badge.He then moved to the other side of the desk. Cataloupe fixed his own hair and wiped his mouth. He rested his hands on the desk. "Enter."

The door opened. It was General Purrito, standing at the doorway. Pawblo saluted him. 

"General."

"General. At ease, Cadet."

Pawblo nodded and lowered his hand.

"I was just briefing Cadet Pawblo here, and talking up strategies for combat use.

"Yes yes. Cataloupe, remember we have a meeting at 5:00pm this afternoon before we all head home." Cataloupe nodded when he remembered this. "Absolutely, Purrito. I will be there."

"I shall take my leave then." General Purrito waved his hand, and soon left, closing the door behind them.

Pawblo and Cataloupe sighed in relief. They were lucky that they didn't get caught. Pawblo sat on the desk. "We got lucky this time, Pawblo." Cataloupe was scratching his ears. "Something tells me we should lay low here at the base for now."

The smaller ventrexian showed a face of concern. "I know, I know. It's just that...I wish we could just be more open about our relationship here." He hopped off the desk and sat on top of Cataloupe again. "I hate the fact that I have to keep quiet about it. It sucks!"

Cataloupe nodded as he placed a hand on Pawblo's shoulder. "It does indeed suck. Who knew that work relationships could be tricky?" He shrugged. "But I do it all for you, my sweet little crumpet." Cataloupe placed a kiss on Pawblo's cheek.

"Aww." Pawblo blushed a little. "The fact that we're even dating feels like a dream. A really good one. I just wonder sometimes....why me?"

Cataloupe was concerned now after hearing that. "Pawblo, you're not doubting this, are you?" The smaller ventrexian shrugged.

"To be honest.....I don't know. You were the top cadet of my division. That's what I saw in you. But since we started talking more and trusting each other....I've felt more alive with you than any other guy. You stand out to me because you're you. And that's enough." Cataloupe grinned.

Pawblo felt touched after hearing this from the older male. He was happy that he had met him in the first place. "I.....I love you, Cataloupe."

"I love you, too." Cataloupe soon pressed his lips against Pawblo's. They slowly started to make out again until Pawblo pulled away and got up from his lap.

"Hey, what gives?"

Pawblo rolled his eyes. "Stay casual. remember? Sir?" Cataloupe chuckeled a little bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

The blue-ish ventrexian nodded and soon walked to the door. Before he headed out, Cataloupe told him something.

"We're gonna finish this conversation when I get back to the house. You owe me, my little crumpet." Cataloupe shot a wink at Pawblo.

"You got it, babe." Pawblo winked back, smiled, and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.


	9. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pawblo has trouble learning how to be attractive towards people. Luckily, Cataloupe knows just how.

“Hey, are you a magician? Because your magic is working on me…..” Pawblo was looking at himself in the mirror, smirking.

“That was bad. God, I’m so dumb.” He slapped himself on the forehead. And he was never usually this dumb.

Pawblo had been practicing pickup lines in front of the mirror for weeks. He thought it could possibly build up his confidence a little bit, especially since he had a thing for someone here at the base. But this was turning out to be pointless. He slumped against the restroom wall, frustrated.

“Let’s face it. You’re not attractive enough, man.” Pawblo talked to himself. It usually helped him, but not at all, really. He felt dumb. It was almost as if he tried this all for nothing. “And all that to just impress one guy.”

“Who are you talking to?”, said a voice. Pawblo turned around to see Cataloupe, walking into the bathroom and stopping in front of Pawblo.

“G-General! What are you doing here?” Pawblo stammered a little. Cataloupe twirled his mustache. “I was walking down the hall, and I overheard your little ‘training’, if you want to call it that.” He grinned. “Trying to impress someone?”

Pawblo blushed a little. He nodded. “Y-yes, sir. They’re here on the base, s-sir.” 

Cantaloupe chuckled a little bit. “Ah, to be in love. I was quite the charmer in my heyday, cadet. All the men and women were hovering over me like nothing.” He fist bumped Pawblo’s shoulder. “Maybe I could give you some lines to sweeten your chances.”

“Y-you’d do that for me, Sir?”

“Anything for my star cadet.” He laughed. He then placed a hand on Pawblo’s shoulder and used his other hand to hold out one finger. Cataloupe was in full-on teaching mode. “Alright, cadet. The first thing that matters is posture. You’re slouching a little. You’ve got to stand up straight, and remember that body language matters.” Pawblo stood tall and straight. “Like this?”

“Not exactly like that. Remember the body language. You’ve got to show them how you’re feeling. Like this.” He soon put one hand against the wall and crossed a leg. He then smirked, winking at Pawblo. The smaller ventrexiian did his best not to blush at his actions. Cantaloupe soon returned to standing normally. “See?”

“O-oh yeah, yeah. Definitely.” He scratched his head. “What about…..you know…..asking them out? Do I do that with a pickup line? Or a card and flowers? Or something?” Cataloupe proceeded to explain. “You have to use a pickup line. There’s some good ones and there’s stingers. Those are the ones you want to avoid saying at all. Forever, to be honest.” He soon leaned his back against the restroom wall. “Come on. Hit me with one.”

“What?”

“Test one out on me. Try me.”

Pawblo nodded. “Oh. Okay, uh…..” He brushed his top fur and put his hands around his back. “.......Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?” Pawblo smirked nervously, as he pointed a finger gun gesture. Cataloupe hummed. “Not bad, Cadet…..You almost won me over, but not really.”

The smaller ventrexian’s ears flopped. “Oh….okay. Thanks for the advice and everything, Sir, but…...I don’t think it’ll work.” Pawblo slouched a little. Cataloupe was confused. “Eh? Why not? You’re a star cadet. You’re adorable and serious. Not to mention a sweet and friendly person. What kind of mindset do you have that makes you think that it won’t work out with this?”

Pawblo looked up at Cataloupe. “It’s because…...the person I’m in love with just rejected me.” He chuckled a little, but it was more in a somber tone. Cataloupe blushed a light shade of red. He was surprised that a guy like Pawblo was interested in him. Heck, he was surprised that he interested in him at all. Cataloupe didn’t know what to think.

“Pawblo, I….I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine, Sir. I get it. You don’t want to tarnish your reputation or just not interested in dating me at all. I’ll just--!” As he turned to leave, Cataloupe used his massive hand to grab onto Pawblo’s hand. “Wait. Don’t go.”

“W-what?”

“Pawblo….I never knew you were into me. I really don’t know why, exactly, but….” He smirked. “.....I’m no photographer, but I can picture us together.” Cataloupe soon let out a loud burst of laughter. Pawblo laughed along with him. When they quieted down, Cataloupe continued speaking.

“That was bad, and cheesy. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, haha. D-definitely better than mine”

“Okay, I’m being serious now. Listen….if you really think I’m all that, then I’d be open to having a relationship with you.” Pawblo blushed. He began to stammer a lot. “W-wait! R-really?! Y-you don’t have to if you don’t--!” Cataloupe shushed him with a finger. “I insist. I meant all of those things I said about you earlier. You’re an interesting person, and I’d love to get to know you more. Over dinner, if you’d like.” He was smiling. “And that’s a promise.”

“A-are you serious, sir?”

“Call me Cataloupe, Pawblo. It’s okay. And yes, I’m serious.”

Pawblo was grinning. “O-okay! Alright sir---I mean...Cataloupe. Y-yeah….I’m all in if you are.”

“Well then, it’s settled. Now, one last thing…” He smirked.

“What’s left?”

“This.” Cataloupe soon lowered himself to press his lips against Pawblo. Their kiss was slow, and it seemed breathtaking to both of them. After their smooch, they exchanged contact info and planned a date for later that week. They soon both walked out of the bathroom and went their separate ways for the day, but not before Pawblo planted one last kiss on the General’s cheek. 

They were both very happy. And happy they would be for the rest of their lives.


	10. First Date

The restaurant was full of people today. Waiters were moving around a lot, serving food and taking orders, and the chefs were busy making the food for the customers. All the people at the tables were busy conversing about their day, or how Karen took the kids, or other stuff like that. Cataloupe, on the other hand, was waiting for someone. He twiddled with his fingers on the table, growing a little tired of waiting. “I don’t think he’s going to show up”, he told himself.

Just then, someone walking in caught his eye. It was his date, and he looked confused as to where Cataloupe was. To get his attention, Cataloupe waived his giant hand in the air. The ventrexian took notice of this, and walked towards him. He then proceeded to sit down right next to him.

“Hey. I was getting nervous that you wouldn't show up, Pawblo.” Cataloupe chuckled, scratching his neck. The lavender ventrexian that just sat down with him smiled lightly. “Why wouldn’t I, sir--I mean, Cataloupe?” They both picked up an electronic menu and tapped on what they wanted. A little checkmark appeared on their screens and they soon slid the menus back under the table where they belong. “How’s it been, being a General and all that?” Pawblo was hesitant to ask. “I’m sorry if that’s dumb, it’s just that….it’s been a while, you know?” Cataloupe nodded. “It’s alright, Pawblo. Well, it was just another boring day. Meetings, meetings, and paperwork. Not to mention training, which is where I happened to see your cute face earlier today, cadet.” He smiled. Pawblo blushed a little, as it’s not everyday that you hear your General tell you that straight to your face.

“You do put us through some rough training, but it’s all good. You’re just trying to make us into the best soldiers we can be.” Pawblo soon looked around the restaurant. “This place seems pretty expensive.” Cataloupe waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on me. I did ask you out after all. Gotta treat you right.” Cataloupe smirked and winked at Pawblo, who blushed in response.

Soon, their food arrived, and Pawblo and Cataloupe began to dig in. Wine topped off their meals, as they discussed their lives, personal stories about war, and past attempts at romance.

“Clarence sounded like an asshole, haha.” Pawblo was chuckling.

“At least he was good at one thing. Or two. But I doubt I can say that in public.” Cataloupe laughed a little. Pawblo blushed yet again. Caataloupe leaned in a little, looking down at Pawblo. “This….this is nice. I like spending time with you.”

“Really? To be honest, I didn’t really think you’d be into me, especially since I’m not as strong as you or as old as you or….not as brave. You’re the one who asked me out, not vice versa.” Pawblo looked aside, at the ground. “Who would ever want to date a guy like me?”

Cataloupe felt a little saddened to hear Pawblo speak so negatively. So he pulled out his wallen and placed the exact amount of money for the meal, as well as a tip. “Get up, soldier.”

“W-what?”

“Let’s go. I want to take you somewhere. That’s an order from not only your date, but your commander as well.” He smiled lightly.

Pawblo was confused as to what was going on, but he obliged.

They both walked out of the restaurant and into Cataloupe’s truck. He drove for a while, and Pawblo got a little nervous. “Uh, sir? I mean….Cataloupe? W-where are we going?”

“We’re almost there.”

Cataloupe soon drove up a hill and stopped the car, butting the brake on. When Pawblo saw where they were, he was amazed. It was the sun setting over the ocean. Seagulls were flying away. And the sea seemed to be as calm as ever.  
“This is…..amazing. Why are we here?” Pawblo was enjoying what he was seeing. He turned to see Cataloupe, who was leaning against the steering wheel. “I brought you here because I wanted to prove to you that I like you. A lot. Who cares if you’re not as old or strong as me. You’re brave enough to even be open with your….feelings. Be who you are. That’s why I like you…..and maybe even love you.” Cataloupe’s tone was somber. He was speaking from the heart. 

Pawblo felt happy. Happy that he found someone that felt the same way. Cantaloupe laned in and kissed Pawblo. The two of them began to slowly make out, with Pawblo getting to unbutton the older male’s vest before they pulled away for air.

“Whoof! That was….great.” Cataloupe was grinning.

“So…..we’re a thing now? A couple, or whatever?”

The older male nodded. “Yes. Yes we are.”

He soon noticed the vest that he was wearing now completely off, only leaving him with his undershirt. “If we’re gonna keep going, then maybe we should find a better spot.”

Pawblo laughed a little. “That leads us to another question. My place or yours? My place is small, but--!” Cataloupe planted a kiss on Pawblo’s lips once more. “Your place it is. I have to get used to going over there more often, anyway.” He winked, causing both of them to laugh. Pawblo held one of Cataloupe’s hands as he started the car and drove down the hill and back onto the road. 

They didn’t know what to expect in this relationship that they had, but whatever the case, they would be ready for it.


	11. Dance

Pawblo was in one of the base’s all purpose rooms. He was all by himself. The ventrexian was tapping his feet as he stretched. He usually did this alone, and uninterrupted. It was a nice feeling.

Cataloupe was walking down the hallway and heard the music playing behind the entrance doors of the APR. He opened it slightly to see Pawblo, his star cadet, stretching to the rhythm of the song playing. He chuckled as he noticed how limber and focused Pawblo was. He soon walked in, opening the door and closing it right behind him.

“You dance?”

Pawblo jumped a little, recognizing that voice anywhere. “S-sir! You scared me. I was just...stretching.” He blushed a little, knowing that the man he admired was standing here, talking to him. Cataloupe chuckled. “At ease, cadet. I just happened to be strolling around the base and I happened to hear the music. I assumed you were dancing.”

The lavender ventrexian was scratching his ear. “N-no, sir. Just stretching. It helps me stay focused on things such as your training, sir.” He nodded. Cataloupe was swaying his hips and tapping his own feet to the beat. “Yes yes, soldier. Training is very important, but you should learn to live a little. Have fun!” The older ventrexian kept grooving to the beat. Pawblo was blushing as he saw the General swaying his wide hips and giant arms to the song.

“What’s wrong, Pawblo?”

Pawblo’s ear’s flopped a little. “I, uh….I can’t dance.”

Cataloupe was confused. “What? How can you say that? Everyone can dance!”

“But I don’t know how!”

Cataloupe hesitated a little, but soon offered his huge hand. “Come on. Join me.”

Pawblo was a little hesitant. But he knew a chance when he saw it. A chance to spend some time with the guy he had a thing for. He nodded and held his hand.

Cataloupe smirked as he quickly twirled Pawblo. “W-whoa! S-sir!”

“Don’t question it. Go with the flow.” Cataloupe beamed a smile at the smaller ventrexian. He soon began to move in circles with him. Pawblo was afraid of messing this up, but at the same time he felt confident. As the two danced, they began to laugh and have fun, following the beat of the song.

Suddenly, Pawblo slipped. He was about to fall on his back onto the ground. As he closed his eyes for impact, Cataloupe noticed and quickly used his big hands to hold onto him, as to prevent him from falling. 

When Pawblo opened his eyes, he saw Cataloupe holding him. The two of them blushed a little. They stared at each other until Pawblo nervously pulled himself up and backed away.

“Uh….t-thanks for catching me, sir.” Pawblo nervously scratched his fur. 

“Anytime….cutie.” Cataloupe winked, smirking as he did. Pawblo chuckled as he blushed. “Well, cadet, I’ll be out of your fur now.” The older ventrexian nodded and walked towards the door. He turned around one last time and spoke. “If you ever need a dance partner, just call for me. I don’t mind it at all.” He winked, and soon walked out.

Pawblo just stood there. “Holy cow, he just…..he just tried to hit on me.” He blushed until he realized what he was originally doing in the first place.

“Oh! I was gonna train. I’m an idiot, haha.”


	12. The Aftermath of Recovering (by Nebula_Wizard on Wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Nebula_Wizard on wattpad. A sequel to his oneshot “Recovering”!
> 
> Link to his twitter: https://twitter.com/sp_ce_?s=21

It had only been two weeks since the incidents of Pawblo’s recovery, and he was going on with the flow of his new normal. Wake up, Prepare for the day, say “Hello” to Cataloupe, and going to his training. Once he was at the training, Cataloupe was already there as usual, taking his own route to be early and address matters with the over Generals before they began their formal training.

Pawblo was still working on his limb strength, and regaining his mobility after his extensive recovery, so he needed help from time to time from Cataloupe. The general was going soft on him, but for more reasons than one. And nobody else had yet to know of it.

“O’Connor, Report!” Cataloupe called to Pawblo and waited. He was going to ask a few questions, then make off with him to address any made up problems, as a distraction. 

Pawblo did get up, and he jogged over to stand in front of Cataloupe. “Yes sir, what do you need sir?” He looked up to Cataloupe and waited for his response, though becoming a bit nervous, seeing a cold look in his eyes and a serious tone to add onto the intensity of his stare. “You’re noticeably slower than normal today. Perhaps you should take some extra time out of training, and report to my office at once for reassignment.” Cataloupe stated, then looked back to the other soldiers.

“Sir yes sir”, Pawblo responded, sounding a bit defeated, though he had no hesitation to leave the grounds and return into the base, going straight to Cataloupe’s office as ordered for his, “Reassignment.”. Once he was inside of his office, he closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair in front of the desk in the middle of the room. He waited patiently for Cataloupe to arrive, and once he did, he felt the cold stare from behind him.

Cataloupe closed the door and locked it, then he walked up behind pawblo and placed his paw on Pawblo’s shoulder. “So tense Pawblo, you can relax. We aren't training, it’s casual time.” He chuckled and leaned down, planting a kiss onto Pawblo’s cheek. 

Pawblo blushed and he relaxed, as if he were being told to. He was glad that the dismissal was not a punishment, rather it being a distraction. “Okay, so what are we doing no-woah!”

Cataloupe cut off pawblo’s question by pulling him out of his seat and carrying him around the desk and into his own seat. He sat down and placed Pawblo on his lap, facing him, so they were eye to eye and staring at each other. “We are taking a break. I’ll let you decide what we do, but keep it here.”

Pawblo took a moment to register their position, then he nodded and hesitantly placed his paws on Cataloupe’s hips, and leaned in to kiss him. He laughed quietly at first, with Cataloupe’s mustache still tickling him, but eventually the feeling subsided, and he was left to only acknowledging Cataloupe’s embrace, and the heat of their kiss. 

Cataloupe was enjoying what Pawblo had decided on, allowing him to make out with him in their seat, and not holding back from putting his paws on Pawblo’s body. Once it started to get a bit lengthy, Cataloupe untucked Pawblo’s shirt and slid his Paws under, to graze his fingers against the bare fur of Pawblo’s chest. 

Pawblo could feel Cataloupe touching his chest, and he felt every part of his face and ears burning with embarrassment and pleasure. He loved the affection, though before long, his thoughts began to trail. This felt a bit intense for their relationship at the moment. He pulled out of the kiss and took a moment to catch his breath, and stared into Cataloupe’s eyes. He was still happy of course, but he needed to say something. “H-hey, Whiskers. Let’s take a break for a moment.”

“Oh? Sure thing, Mr. Naughty.” Cataloupe chuckled. “What’s up? Is it the mustache?” He asked, then curled the end of his mustache around his finger.

“No, that’s fine. I just felt like maybe we should slow down for a moment. I came to think, we jumped into this a while back, and got used to it being normal, but we haven’t really done anything. So... I’d like to take you on a date.”

Cataloupe’s eyes widened a little, then he nodded and shrugged. “You know what, you are right. Except, I should be the one to take my little crumpet on a date.” He smirked and patted his paw on Pawblo’s shoulder. This caused Pawblo to blush again, but he stayed focused on Cataloupe. “Which is good timing to think about, because Tomorrow night is the Friday Squadron movie event. You know, after dinner time we go to the screening room and-”

“Yes sir- I mean, Cataloupe. We go to the screening room and watch films instead of planning an attack. We’ve done it a hundred times already.” Pawblo chuckled and nodded. “I suppose you’ll have me sit next to you and hold my hand in the back while everyone else is busy watching?”

“Precisely, my wise crumpet.” Cataloupe chuckled and kissed Pawblo’s cheek. “I suppose that’ll be it, and when we’re done there, We can go to my place and practice the afterdate.” He winked.

Pawblo’s blush returned, stronger than before. “Got it, follow you to your place after the movie.” He nodded. “Got it patches.”

“Patches? That’s a new one.” Cataloupe laughed and leaned back into his seat, bringing both of them to an angle for Pawblo to rest on his chest. “How are those drawings coming along by the way?”

The rest of their day had passed, and the beginning of Friday seemed to drag on. This amounted to Pawblo’s excitement, though he was quickly becoming impatient, wanting the evening to come faster. He was already missing Cataloupe.

Cataloupe felt the same way, despite Pawblo being in front of him almost the whole day. He just wanted their moments to be special, rather than only training. Though once the day was coming to an end, Cataloupe dismissed everyone early so they could prepare for dinner, their evening, and for him, his date.

Pawblo winked, and waved to Cataloupe as he walked off, and went to the showers to clean up and get changed. He wanted to look nice, but not too nice in case of raising suspicion. 

Pawblo skipped dinner and went straight to the ward where he stayed. Despite not being injured, Cataloupe prefered that he stayed there for ease of access, and favoritism. He got dressed in Blue jeans and a green shirt, pulling his camo Jacket over his shoulders and leaving it unzipped to keep the formality, and he made sure his hair was brushed properly. He knew he was ready for his date, all he had to do now was be there.

Cataloupe did not have time to change, and to maintain his morale, he couldn’t anyways. He remained in uniform, and Went to the screening room to prepare the movie with the other assigned generals. He was early, just like pawblo, who waited patiently in a seat in the back row, smiling and waving again to Cataloupe when he saw him. 

Once dinner was over, the other soldiers came into the screening room, not excited, but at least they were attending. Almost all the seats were filled, Pawblo was capable of keeping the one next to him available for Cataloupe, which he eventually filled, and held Pawblo’s hand as soon as he was able to.

Once the movie started, all eyes were on the screen, though Pawblo and Cataloupe occasionally looked over to each other and smiled, though their eyes returned to the screen after a few seconds each time. Once the movie had ended, everyone left as soon as they could, Leaving Pawblo and Cataloupe alone to kiss for a moment, then leave behind the crowd of soldiers ahead of them. As planned, they walked together to the parking lot, where they got into Cataloupe’s car and drove off to his house. Pawblo was excited to spend more quality time with the man he loved, but he was also curious of what was to come.

Once they got there, Cataloupe rushed out of the car and went around to open the door for pawblo. Though that wasn’t all, when he had the chance, he picked Pawblo up and carried him inside. He eventually let Pawblo go once they got to the couch, and they sat down together. That is, until Pawblo climbed on top of Cataloupe and began to kiss him, starting with his cheeks,a nd working is way to Cataloupe’s mouth. Mostly to tease him, but to also avoid laughing from being tickled too soon by his mustache. 

Cataloupe smirked and put his arms around Pawblo like a hug, and he enjoyed their kissing session that Pawblo had started. He was starting to get the hang of it, and he even began to start a make out session while Pawblo was kissing him. They remained on the sofa together, relaxing and enjoying each other, until they got a bit tired of that and decided to change. “I think we should shower, it’s been a long day.” Pawblo noted.

Cataloupe nodded, then he smirked. “Water bill has been a bit high, catch my drift?” He winked to Pawblo and started to sit up, still holding onto Pawblo.

Pawblo only blushed in response and put his arms around Cataloupe’s neck to help support his hold. Guess the Afterdate would be much different than an actual date, to his surprise.

After their shower together, Cataloupe dried himself off and slid into a pair of briefs. Pawblo couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover. He was just perfect. It felt like a dream, being with someone like him. But it was reality. And he loved it.

Cataloupe took notice of Pawblo staring, and smirked. “See something you like?” He flexed his huge arms, making Pawblo blush a bright red, laughing. “Cataloupe! Stop, haha!” The older male soon walked over to the bed and slid under the covers. He soon held the covers up, winking at Pawblo. “Come over here and make me.”

Pawblo quickly pulled a pair of briefs on and slid into bed next to Cataloupe. They share a small makeout session before cuddling up with one another. 

“Hey, Cataloupe?”

Cataloupe looked down at Pawblo. “Yes, my little crumpet?”

“....Thanks. For, uh, giving this….whatever this is…..a chance.” Pawblo nervously smiled. “I didn’t think you’d want a guy like me.”

Cataloupe planted a few more kisses on Pawblo’s head before responding. “I’m glad I did. You’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever dated.”

The two of them curled up into bed. They would fall asleep, embracing one another in their arms.


	13. The Second Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Nebula_Wizard on wattpad. A sequel to his oneshot “The Incident”!
> 
> Link to his twitter: https://twitter.com/sp_ce_?s=21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the end of The Incident!

Cataloupe took Pawblo out of the ammunition room and guided him to the showers in the main base. They talked as they walked, discussing matters of work in the hall, but instantly changing the topic to each other when they got into the empty shower room. They both undressed and got into their stalls, and started to shower, that's when it got quiet again. As if the water was silencing them, but they just wanted to get some peace, and avoid anything too awkward yet. That is until Cataloupe asked, "Could you help me scrub my back? I can't quite reach."

Pawblo's face turned completely red and he stared at the wall facing Cataloupe for a moment. "Y-You uh… Want me i-in there… With you?" He stuttered. He was nervous about it, and hesitant, but he wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, you don't have to, but I'm just asking if you don't mind giving me a hand." Cataloupe explained, trying to lighten the tension from the mood and relieve pawblo of any embarrassment. 

Pawblo thought for a moment, then it turned into a couple of minutes, but he eventually stepped out of his stall and into Cataloupes, keeping his chin up and he began to scrub massage Cataloupe's back when he wasn't looking.

Cataloupe didn't hear Pawblo step into his stall, and he almost freaked out when he felt paws touching him. Though when he realized it was pawblo, he almost immediately began to enjoy the contact. Groans of relief and pleasure can be heard leaving his mouth. He kept himself turned around to avoid any eye contact, and held still for Pawblo.

Once Pawblo was done with his requested favor, he rinsed his paws out in the water, then quickly stepped back into his stall. His internal panic had already begun, but now he got to focus on it, and he stood there in shock quietly. "I can't believe that just happened." He thought to himself. 

"I can't believe he actually did that." Cataloupe thought to himself, trying to readjust to the quiet again while he rinsed himself off. Once he was done, he turned off the water and put his towel on, then went to his locker to get dressed, but Pawblo stayed in his shower stall. "It's okay blueberry, I have my underwear on." He chuckled.

Pawblo was quiet for a moment, then the water turned off and he stepped out with his towel on. "N-no it's fine, I was finishing up." He gave Cataloupe a thumbs up as he walked by and to his locker. "So how has your day been?"

"You probably know, but to answer your question, good. Only got better when I got to see you again." Cataloupe winked to Pawblo and pulled his pants on, leaving Pawblo to blush and laugh as he also got dressed next to him. 

"You too, you make every day worth it." Pawblo sighed and finished getting dressed. He was hurrying as usual, while Cataloupe took his time. He wasn't very embarrassed. "So what should we do later?"

"What we always do. We go separate ways for the evening and do it all again tomorrow." Cataloupe said as he closed his locker and started leaving. 

"Wait! Is there any way we could, spend more time together tonight? I love spending time with you, and I kind of want to know you outside of work and small talk." Pawblo smiled nervously and rushed to follow Cataloupe.

"Hmm… Alright. You can come over to my house for a bit. But you need to be back at the base by midnight. I'll cook dinner and we can chill for a while." Cataloupe smiled and kissed Pawblo's cheek.

Pawblo nodded and chuckled, gently pushing Cataloupe away from his face when they got near the door. When they left the shower room, they went separate ways to finish their day, then when the sun began to set and Cataloupe was allowed to leave for the day, Pawblo met him at the front gate. They walked together to Pawblo’s truck, and he started taking the directions to Cataloupe’s house.

Once they arrived, Cataloupe and Pawblo walked inside, Cataloupe going to the kitchen, while Pawblo thought it would be polite to stay in the living room and wait. “So, what’s on the menu tonight sir- I mean, Cataloupe?”

“Just you wait Blueberry, I’ll make you something worth coming back for.” He winked and went into the kitchen.

“You don’t need to cook anything for that! You’re enough!” Pawblo called out and smiled, he was becoming more confident with his flirting, and he was sure it made Cataloupe smile.

Cataloupe came out of the kitchen with two plates of steak and mashed potatoes. The steaks were enormous, and smelled amazing, as did the servings of potatoes. “I hope you’re hungry soldier, we’re eating my kind of meal.” 

Pawblo kept his mouth closed to avoid drooling, and he nodded when Cataloupe told him. “Got it. They look amazing si- Cataloupe. Thank you.” 

“No problem Blueberry, go ahead and dig in.” He gave a plate and fork to Pawblo, and sat down next to him to start eating. “I think you’ll like it.”

Cataloupe was right, Pawblo was in love with the food, but he loved Cataloupe a whole lot more. And with his mouthful, he couldn’t say anything, so he gave Cataloupe a complement in the form of a Thumbs-Up. Once they were finished eating though, Pawblo sighed quietly, looking down to his half eaten steak, and seeing Cataloupe’s empty plate. He took the dirty plates and silverware from Cataloupe and got up to wash them. “I’ll do my part for us. Thank you for that amazing meal. If you don't mind, could I take the rest of mine back to the base?”

Cataloupe felt a bit guilty for letting Pawblo handle the dishes, but he decided not to say anything about it. “Uhh, sure. If you like it that much, then I won't stop you from taking it.”

Pawblo nodded and went into the kitchen, finding a plastic box to store the rest of his food in, then he started washing the plates. While he was busy, Cataloupe snuck up behind Pawblo and waited for him to finish. He was surprisingly quiet for his size, and when Pawblo turned around, he screamed, though it was quickly silenced when Cataloupe pulled Pawblo into a hug. He chuckled mischievously and started petting the back of Pawblo’s head. “Don’t worry Blueberry, I just like to mess with you.” 

Pawblo pulled his face out of Cataloupe’s chest and stared up at him, unamused, but smiling. “I hate you.” He said playfully, then resting his cheek onto Cataloupe’s chest again. He didn’t want to move, but it was a bit awkward to hug and cuddle in the middle of the kitchen. “Let’s take this to the couch, so we can relax.”

“How about to bed instead then?” Cataloupe offered. This offer made Pawblo blush, and he nodded in approval. “That’s fine with me.” He said quietly, and walked with Cataloupe to his room. They got onto the bed together and continued to cuddle there, though they didn’t get too comfortable since Pawblo had to leave soon. “This is nice.” Pawblo noted as they cuddled. 

“Yeah, I wish this could last all night.” Cataloupe responded. He yawned and stretched out, then he took off his shirt to get comfortable. This made Pawblo blush, despite seeing him naked before, he was still not used to being inches away from his bare chest. Though he thought it would be nicer to take off his own shirt to share the mood, and That is exactly what he did. He took off his shirt and dropped it off the bed, so he could cuddle bare chested with Cataloupe. “You’re fluffy, big guy.”

“Not as fluffy as you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“You know I do.”

“Well you are, so I win.”

“Which one of us is talking right now?”

Cataloupe chuckled and kissed Pawblo, though keeping it slow. Once they were done kissing, he laid on his back and let Pawblo climb back on top of him to rest onto his chest. “I’ll take you back to the base later. Let’s just relax here for a while.”

“Agreed.” Pawblo mumbled as he rested his chin into the fluff on Cataloupe’s chest, and he relaxed. Almost being lulled to sleep in an instant from the soft warmth around him. Though being awake now was a dream already.

About an hour passed, and soon Pawblo and Cataloupe had to break the embrace that they were comfortable with and get up from bed. They put their shirts back on, with Pawblo keeping the image of Cataloupe’s huge form in his mind for later.

30 minutes later, Cataloupe pulled his car over to the front of the army base’s entrance. “Well, Pawblo, this is where we part ways tonight. Shame, really. You’re starting to grow on me.” Pawblo blushed a little. “Well, it’s not my fault you’re the one thing on my mind now….Sir.”

Pawblo smirked as he grabbed onto Cataloupe’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss. The older ventrexian was startled but soon melted into the kiss. As they made out inside of the car, Pawblo felt Cataloupe’s huge hands trace against the fur inside of his shirt. He soon pulled away, with the two of them feeling embarrassed about what just happened.

“......Got any plans during your free time tomorrow?”

Pawblo thought about it for a second. “Nope, I’m free.”

“Let’s take temporary leave tomorrow. We can continue this…” He pecked Pawblo’s lips one last time. “.....at my place.” Cataloupe winked, then soon let out a chuckle.

Pawblo gigled and nodded. “Alright then. See you tomorrow, Whiskers.” He smiled and soon got out of the car.

Cataloupe drove away, feeling like the king of the world.


	14. Customer Service (by Nebula_Lizard on Wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Nebula_Lizard on Wattpad.
> 
> His twitter: https://twitter.com/sp_ce_?s=21

Pawblo was working his usual shift, the usual mechanic work he did on a typical day, was his current objective. He was lifting the hood of people's vehicles, inspecting the engines, sometimes going under the vehicles to handle any extra requests. All a part of his job. He took note of the customers he was serving, who they were and what they looked like. Part of it being curiosity, the other being a personal courtesy. Nearing the end of his shift, after the sun had set and he was exhausted from his work for the day, he took one last customer to finish his line. Once the vehicle was inside, he closed the door to the entrance and locked up, then went up to the driver door to take notes of requests. "Thanks for coming, sir. My name's Pawblo, What can I do for you today?" He said as he glanced at the driver, though his eyes widened slightly when he saw the large driver. A handsome ventrexian, Light grey with small dark patches, a mustache, and very muscular. It was attractive to say the least, and the smirk that he was getting from the driver made it even worse.

"Good to see you tonight, Pawblo. Name's Cataloupe, and I'm just here for an oil change and Tire rotation." Cataloupe rested his elbow on the rim of the door where the window had descended, and he kept his eyes on Pawblo. He could tell Pawblo was either nervous or flustered, which made him smirk, thinking it was cute. 

"Okay, Cataloupe. Oil change and Tire rotation." Pawblo said as he wrote down his notes onto his clip board. "That'll be Twenty three dollars, Tire rotation o-on me." He said as he quickly walked off to get what he needed for the job. He set his clipboard on a desk to get his hands free, and he was now ready to start the process.

Cataloupe watched Pawblo quietly, still having that sly smirk on his face, laughing to himself on the inside about how he got Pawblo flustered almost effortlessly. He was really cute, and pretty polite with the free tire rotation. "I like this one." He told himself, as he waited in his now still and off vehicle. 

Pawblo was working under the vehicle, draining the old oil into a dish, though he occasionally slid his work bed forward to peek from under the door, glancing up at Cataloupe and admiring his looks. He was very handsome, Handsome enough to keep his attention. He felt the oil dripping onto his leg, which snapped him back into work and he cleaned up the oil on his leg. Once he was done with draining the oil, He got up to the engine and started putting new oil in. Though it became a process with Cataloupe suddenly wanting to make small talk.

"Busy today? You look tired, but at least you look good." Cataloupe gave a mixed question compliment, which threw Pawblo a bit out of loop, and he had to think of a response while he poured in the oil.

"Y-Yep! Busy every day, and yeah I'm tired. But I'm not letting that affect my work. How about you sir?"

"It's Cataloupe, But yeah. The base was busy like usual too. Glad I got enough time tonight to squeeze in a quick run on my truck though. How else would I have run into you?" Cataloupe winked to Pawblo, though with the hood up he couldn't see it. Yet.

Once the oil had been changed, the tires were next. Pawblo had Cataloupe leave the car, and he raised it to a good level to undo the bolts and switch their positions. Wasn't a long process for him, but It would be a few minutes. Just enough time for Cataloupe to keep getting some conversation in with Pawblo.

"So, Got any plans tonight? I'm just heading home to train and sleep." Cataloupe noted to Pawblo as he watched him work.

"No, just walking home tonight, eating dinner, and going to bed." Pawblo spoke as he got the bolts off the first wheel. "Nothing exciting."

"Well, what if I brought you to my place to Have dinner and chill? Wouldn't want you walking through the streets all alone at night." Cataloupe made it seem like Pawblo was some sort of charity case, though it was just the truth.

Pawblo blushed brightly in response to Cataloupe's offer, did he know? This was happening a bit too fast for him to comprehend, but he was enjoying it. "Uhhh... Sure. I wont say no to dinner. And My legs could use a break from all this work." Pawblo added, sighing quietly to himself as he continued. "What am I doing?" He thought. "Cataloupe is a total stranger. A hot one, but you can't just accept dinner from him yet!"

"Great. I'll obviously drive you there, then home when we're through the night. Since I already ate, You can pick what dinner is." Cataloupe mentioned, trying to stay polite and sweeten the deal on Pawblo's end. This made him blush slightly, despite knowing his own intentions. He wanted to know Pawblo better, he was everything he wanted. 

All the tires had been rotated and inspected, and Cataloupe's truck was ready to go. Pawblo lowered the Truck onto the ground and allowed Cataloupe to get back in, while he turned everything off for the night and locked the doors. Once he was done closing up for the night, He got into the passenger side of Cataloupe's car and they drove off. Their first stop, the Gas station to get the tank filled. 

"I could have filled it up for you for free." Pawblo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did you forget?"

"I was unaware I needed gas until just now." Cataloupe shrugged as he pulled up to a gas station pump. "I'll fill 'er' up, if you want you can run into the store and grab a snack or something. Y'know, you're an adult." 

Pawblo nodded and got out of the car once it was stopped, and he went into the store. During this time, Cataloupe was at the pump, watching Pawblo, though he noticed something quickly. He saw an alien walking into the store behind him, clearly suspicious, showing no signs of trying to hide it. And he was right, The alien pulled out a blaster and aimed it at the cashier, Pawblo still in the middle, frozen in place. This made Cataloupe drop the gas nozzle, and he ran at full speed towards the glass doors. This wasn't going to end well.

"OKAY! NOBODY MOVE, AND PUT EVERYTHING IN THE BAG!" The Alien yelled to the cashier, tossing a bag to them and holding the gun to them, glancing to pawblo every few seconds. Though his glance was cut short, with a loud crash and a huge grey ventrexian herdling towards him. Cataloupe ran right into the alien, knocking the gun out of his hand, and sucker punching him square in the gut. The sudden surprise and force of the blow, sent the Alien backwards and right into a shelf, where he quickly fell unconscious, and the Cashier quietly celebrated while summoning the cops.

Pawblo quickly ran up to Cataloupe and he glanced at the alien. "That was incredible, how and why did you do that?"

"I'm a general in the military, and nobody touches my blueberry without permission. I-I mean, friend." Cataloupe blushed and rubbed his knuckles to relieve the slight stinging. "You're okay though, right?"

Pawblo's face turned bright red yet again, and his ears burned. Cataloupe never failed to fluster Pawblo at any given moment, especially now, but he forced himself to nod in response to the question. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." He chuckled and started leaving the store with Cataloupe right behind him. The Cashier still keeping an eye on the unconscious robber and thanking Cataloupe as they left.

The ride to Cataloupe's house was awkward, with dead silence apart from the quiet radio, the low hum of the engine, and any other noises. To Pawblo, it was a bit stressful, considering he had to make up for the dinner offer already, now he also had to repay for Cataloupe saving his life. That would be a pretty difficult thing to return a favor to. 

Cataloupe on the other hand, was taking the time to think about what just happened, and how he was going to play out the evening. He wasn't entirely sure what to do for Pawblo, but he wanted to make sure the night was special and comfortable. "When we get there, how about we cook together, and then we can get to know each other better while you eat and I exercise." He offered, giving elaboration to Pawblo about his plan. 

Pawblo nodded, and relaxed slightly. "Sure, that's fine with me." He fell silent again, but only for a moment. "And, thanks for saving my life back there. I can't really think of much way to repay you, so how about free services on any vehicle you bring to me?" Pawblo offered.

"That would be nice, but no. You're a strong ventrexian, I can tell that much, so I know well that I didn't save your life. I just didn't want you getting hurt or being in that situation. It also doubled as a good distraction to get a free bag of chips." He pulled a small bag of potato chips from his coat pocket and tossed it into Pawblo's lap. "Enjoy."

Pawblo couldn't help but laugh, blushing a little to Cataloupe's reasoning. He thought it was nice, and he was amused by cataloupe taking the opportunity to steal something while being a hero. "You're pretty great." Pawblo commented as he opened the chips and began to eat them, offering a few to Cataloupe, who took some as well.

Once they got to Cataloupe's house, they went inside quickly to avoid the cold wind. They went to the kitchen and began cooking, working in unison. "What are we making?." Cataloupe asked Pawblo. "How about stir fry?" Pawblo asked, getting a nod from cataloupe, who went to the fridge. He got a pack of meat, then he went back to the stove and started frying the meat in a skillet, while Pawblo worked on cutting up vegetables. "So, what do you like to do outside of work, blueberry?"

Pawblo blushed at the nickname, and shrugged. "I-I guess the usual. Go home, play video games and wait for either death or retirement."

"That sounds like a plan rather than a hobby. I like to go hunting and build weapons outside of the base." Cataloupe told Pawblo his hobbies, in hopes to get Pawblo on the track of a different answer.

Pawblo nodded and set the food he prepared to the side, so he could assist Cataloupe. "That's pretty cool, I never learned how to do either." He shrugged and watched cataloupe cook the meat. "I suppose, I like to talk to some of my friends, and experiment with different vehicle parts. It helps me learn with what I'm working with."

Cataloupe nodded. "You'd make a great soldier, Organized and strong. Though I'm lucky you aren't, I'd have my eyes on you all day." He quickly blushed, letting the words slip out of his mouth. He didn't mean to say it, and he regretted it immediately.

Pawblo blushed, and grabbed the vegetable bowl silently, pouring them into the meat and nodded. "Yep, I guess that's how it works." He squeaked out embarrassingly. 

Once the stir fry was finished cooking, Cataloupe turned off the stove and grabbed a couple bowls. "Well, I guess it was nice getting to know you a little better." He thought for a moment. "Sorry if I've been a bit weird, meeting you and having so many weird events in less than an hour." He shrugged.

"It's fine, don't worry. It's been kind of fun, and I don't mind anything that's happened. It's nice enough that you offered dinner." He smiled. "Maybe we could hang out more sometime, Im enjoying this, it's not everyday I spend time with a friend."

Cataloupe nodded and put servings of food on each plate, then left the rest in the skillet on the stove. "Sure, I'd actually like to see you again sometime." Cataloupe added as he handed the plate to Pawblo, then went to the table with him to eat.

It was a quiet and peaceful evening, the wind picking up from time to time and a quiet whirr whistled through the walls. "Sounds like it'll be windy tonight. I'll drive you home later, so you don't have to walk in it." Cataloupe mentioned. "But I probably would have ended up taking you home anyways, I'm fairly certain you live pretty far from here." Cataloupe chuckled.

"Yeah, I live a bit far from here, though not across town. Pawblo noted as he ate. Though the peace was cut short when he heard something. It also caught Cataloupe's attention. It sounded like car doors outside in the front, and when Pawblo noticed even Cataloupe wasn't sure, they both got up and went into the other room to look outside. That's when they saw the alien from before at the store, obviously injured, but with friends.

Cataloupe quickly pulled Pawblo away from the window, and upstairs. "Remember how I said I built weapons in my free time? Well, now's the time to use them." He smirked and opened a door to what should be a closet, but was instead stocked with guns and blasters. "There's five of them and two of us. I'll hide in the hall and wait for them to enter, you stay up here and go into the bedroom to surprise whoever comes in. If they come in up here." 

Pawblo was in a bit of a panic, but he was taking in the orders from Cataloupe as they came. He grabbed a pair of pistol blasters, then quickly ran to the bedroom and stood behind the dresser, out of sight from both the door and window, now waiting for anything to happen.

Cataloupe closed and locked the weapon closet door, then he rushed downstairs to the hall like he said. This almost felt like a game to him, thugs attempting revenge. He was going to have his own fun with this.

Three of the aliens broke the front door down, rushing inside, both looking for Cataloupe and Pawblo, and stealing what they found valuable. They seemed to be a small gang, but it became even smaller with three gunshots. Cataloupe managed to get two of them from the side, and shot the last one as he tried to run out the door. Now he was waiting for the last two.

Though, they were on Pawblo's side. They broke in from the window of the bedroom, which startled Pawblo to say the least, and instead of shooting them, he threw his blasters at them, hitting one, and missing the other. He felt like an idiot, but he at least knew how to throw a punch. The aliens were not armed, but outnumbering Pawblo was a bit of an advantage, and their fist fight began.

The aliens both Fought pawblo at the same time, attempting to over power him and get him out of the way, their target being Cataloupe. They managed to get hits on pawblo's face and chest, but he was fighting back too, nearly knocking one alien out, but the fight paused when Cataloupe stormed into the room. The aliens cowered and backed away from Pawblo, stumbling into the blasters. Though it was a bit late, cataloupe already armed and pointing his gun at them. "Try it." He growled, which made them freeze, and both of them put their hands up. "In my dresser, top drawer, handcuffs. Get them pawblo."

Pawblo did as he was told, getting the hand cuffs and putting both the aliens in them. He was slightly worried of being attacked when he got close, but he made it quick. Cataloupe pulled out his phone and called a friend to pick up the two aliens, and to help clean up the small mess. 

Finally, after about an hour of getting everything back in place, the bodies removed, and the aliens taken to the police, Cataloupe was still performing first aid on the minor injuries pawblo had. "Sorry I got you into this mess, But it was fun no?"

Pawblo shrugged, though smiling. "Yeah, being assaulted and nearly dying for real wasn't fun, but it was fun to do something different." He chuckled. "If you want, you can crash at my place until your door gets fixed."

"And risk some other freak show to walk in and steal something? No thanks. I was thinking, you stay here for the night instead, so I can keep an eye on you. For safety concerns." Cataloupe chuckled and gave Pawblo an ice pack for his already blackened eye. 

Pawblo chuckled. "Sounds like a decent plan. I really owe you a ton more than just a lifetime of free mechanic work." He started thinking for a moment, then he had an idea. "This saturday, what if I took you out for dinner? Repaying you for dinner, then I buy you a gun, as another token of gratitude. Then maybe you can teach me out how to use one." 

Cataloupe smiled and nodded, putting Pawblo's paws into his. "Yeah, so maybe next time something happens you don't throw your only defense at the enemy and risk being killed with it." He laughed.

Pawblo blushed with embarrassment, and nodded. "Yeah that was pretty stupid, but I've never had to fight like that before."

"I'll teach you, strong cub." He winked and kissed Pawblo's forehead. Though he quickly panicked and backed away. "I uh, mean, pawblo. You'll get bett-"

Pawblo pulled Cataloupe back and kissed him, he was both happy, and surprised. Once they parted from the kiss, He laughed nervously and put the ice pack back on his eye. "Sorry, but I assumed it would be a good time to try that."

Cataloupe nodded, and he stood from the couch, setting a blaster next to Pawblo's leg. "Well, I'm going to leave you to rest. I'll see you in the morning. He ruffled Pawblo's hair and went upstairs to shower.

Pawblo smiled, and picked up the blaster, inspecting it closely. "I guess the learning starts now." He told himself, and began to familiarize himself with the design and pieces to it.


	15. Employee Benefits (by Nebula_Lizard on Wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Customer Service, also written by Nebula_Lizard on Wattpad!
> 
> His twitter: https://twitter.com/sp_ce_?s=21

Pawblo was wrapping up his work day, Friday night couldn't go by any slower. Though he was about to close up his shop, until he saw Cataloupe driving up in his truck. He rolled down the window and poked his head outside. "Get in blueberry, I'm taking you to dinner."

Pawblo blushed and raised an eyebrow, resuming his usual process of locking the doors and turning off the lights, then quickly hopping into Cataloupe's truck so they could get to dinner. "I thought I was taking you to dinner, tomorrow night?"

Cataloupe shrugged and got onto the highway. "Plans changed, I have to leave the planet tomorrow for a mission, and It's not polite to make somebody else pay for dinner." He smiled. "So I'm taking the opportunity to treat you well before I can't."

Pawblo's face turned red again and he nodded, allowing Cataloupe to go on with his plan. Now knowing the conditions, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Cataloupe. "So, off planet huh? What's it like in space?"

"Cold as hell, nobody to really talk to besides your team. They make great company, but I'd rather be around my favorite ventrexian." He looked over to Pawblo and winked, then back to eyes on the road.

The comeback only kept Pawblo's face red, and he smiled. Guess their relationship kicked off. "Thanks, I'd probably say the same thing if I were you. But you're my favorite of anybody." 

Cataloupe blushed and chuckled quietly, going into the city towards the skyscrapers. "This will be a nice dinner, just us."

Pawblo quickly snapped out of his blushed daze and started feeling anxious. "Nice? I'm supposed to be paying you back, and I smell like oil. I'm still in uniform and I haven't showered since this morning and-"

"Relax blueberry. Sure you aren't dressed to even the fourth degree, but nobody's going to judge you. And if they do, don't mind it. I think you look fine." Cataloupe tried to reassure him. "Trust me, I went to this same restaurant with a broken rib and blood stained in my fur from battle, they only minded a little. So sweat, oil, and a black eye is nothing to worry about."

Pawblo felt at ease again with Cataloupe's explanation, and he felt his nervousness disappear. "I believe you. So, where are we even going anyways? I've never been in this part of town, couldn't even afford to look at it for too long." He chuckled.

"A fancy burger restaurant. They're famous for introducing some alien customs from other parts of the galaxy, to earth." Cataloupe explained. "I go about twice a year, only for major victories. I consider this date a major victory with you." He winked to pawblo again.

"Oh stop." Pawblo laughed. "My face is already red from all your other smooth lines." Pawblo explained. 

Once they arrived at the building, Cataloupe parked his truck and got out, alongside Pawblo. They walked to the door and walked inside, greeted by a dimly lit mansion styled restaurant. The walls were blood red and hard wood decorations, complimenting the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Every table was uniformly set with a perfect white cloth and candles, perfect for a fancy date. It was somewhat full, quiet conversation among dates and meets kept the simple ambience alive, and they became a part of it once seated and offered menus.

Pawblo looked over the fancy, yet plain menu, seeing close to a dozen burger options, and a few extra spaces for sides, drinks, alcohol, and desserts. "Now this is a restaurant I like, thanks for bringing me Cataloupe."

"No problem Pawblo, only the best for the best man." He winked, then went back to going through his menu. He already knew what he wanted, but assuming it would help if he tried to act a bit less knowing. "Feel free to get anything you want, I'll let you pay a fraction if you're obligated."

Pawblo nodded and set down the menu. "Thanks, I'm good to go then."

They ordered their food, and within only a few conversations, they had their food and drinks in front of them. A simple yet delicious burger and beer for Pawblo, and a strange three meat burger and beer for Cataloupe. They still had a slow conversation together while they ate, occasionally sharing a laugh or exchanging pickup lines. In the end, their dinner went well, Pawblo slightly buzzed, and Cataloupe paying the bill. 

"Alright, let's go do one more thing Blueberry." Cataloupe said as he left a tip and got up, walking slowly to the doors. 

Pawblo followed close behind him, he was wobbling a bit from the slight dizziness of his current state, but he could still pull off for normal. He followed Cataloupe into the truck and they drove off, though they were leaving the city now. "Hey, where are we going?"

Cataloupe hummed. "Surprise. Don't worry it's a good surprise." He chuckled and watched the road. Eventually, the buildings thinned from city to suburb, then to country. It was only a few more minutes, then Cataloupe turned into a country road to go through a field. Pawblo was watching closely, and Cataloupe casually draped his arm around The backrest of Pawblo's seat.

Cataloupe suddenly stopped the truck after a moment of driving away from the road, then he parked it. "Meet me in the bed when you're ready." He said, as he took off his seatbelt and got out, going to the back and sitting in the bed of the truck.

Pawblo waited a moment, thinking to himself in silence, then he followed Cataloupe out of the truck and into the bed, sitting next to him. That's when, Cataloupe put his arm around Pawblo, and laid down, bring Pawblo down with him, and staring up to the stars. The thousands of stars were like microscopic lights, glistening from every inch of the sky, no cloud or moon in the way to hinder their beautiful glows to illuminate a very low blue around the black emptiness between them. "That is space, You probably knew it already, but I'm heading out there tomorrow. If you ever feel lonely, just look up and know that I'm up there, waiting to come back to you." Cataloupe explained, as if it were some kind of story.

Pawblo smiled, he felt warm on both the outside and inside. It was Cataloupe all the way, with his body heat, and the comforting words getting through to him entirely, as if he were speaking to his heart. "Wow, the night sky is almost as nice to look at as you." Pawblo mumbled. "Thanks for that. I have a feeling I'll worry a little for you, but you're invincible."

"Not invincible, but you won't see me in the ground for another hundred years." Cataloupe chuckled, bringing Pawblo close. Now with Pawblo's cheek against his shoulder, their sides touching, and their legs slowly crossing into each other, they were sharing the moment silently and enjoying the warmth they could share. Though it was only about twenty minutes before the silence was broken by the quiet snores of Pawblo, who had dozed off to sleep and now rested closer into Cataloupe's body than before. 

Cataloupe chuckled and kissed Pawblo's cheek, allowing him a few more minutes to rest in his position, then he carried him back into the truck, letting him sleep in his seat as he drove them home. He stayed quiet to give Pawblo his rest, though he had to take Pawblo to his house. "Can't believe he dozed off without telling me his address." He chuckled. "Guess we're sleeping together a bit longer." He chuckled. 

Once they were back at Cataloupe's house, he carried Pawblo inside and upstairs to his bedroom, where they cuddled together for the rest of the night. He had a feeling that waking up would be hard, but leaving Pawblo would be even harder.

Once the morning came, Pawblo woke up before Cataloupe, who was still holding him in a hug, He was snoring a bit louder than Pawblo was, which wasn't too displeasing, but he was flustered by the warmth of his body and the amount of fur that was surrounding him. Even though he was awake, it was like a dream.He gently tugged his arm out of the tight space of his side, and he booped Cataloupe's nose to wake him up. "Wake up Teddy bear, your mission starts today."

Cataloupe's eyes opened almost instantly, and he let Pawblo go. "Oh, good morning Pawblo, you look like you slept well, thanks for waking me." He smiled and sat up, while letting Pawblo go. "I'll get ready, then take you home. Sorry for not asking for your address, you were already asleep, and you were so cute." Cataloupe blushed and smiled at his own reasoning. 

"It's fine, It was nice to cuddle with you. I felt a lot safer." He smiled and got out of bed, stretching out and fixing his hair. "You don't have to worry about breakfast, I'm not hungry, and I'll make some for you while you're busy getting ready."

Cataloupe nodded and got out of bed, taking off his shirt and putting it in the laundry basket, then going to the bathroom to take a rushed shower. That left Pawblo alone to blush at the image of Cataloupe's bare chest, and the fact he slept a full night with him. Though he didn't take too long thinking about it, he had to get downstairs and make breakfast for him. 

Cataloupe was only in the shower for about ten minutes, most of that time was spent making sure his mustache was perfect, and he was quick to get into his uniform, then rushing downstairs towards the smell of eggs and bacon.

Pawblo was in the kitchen he had just finished putting a massive bacon, egg, and cheese burrito on a plate and onto the table for Cataloupe to eat, while he was now busy cleaning the pans and putting everything back when it was clean. He wanted to make sure nothing was dirty when he left. "Nice uniform Cataloupe, you look good. Breakfast is on the table." He smiled and finished cleaning the last pan.

Cataloupe smiled and ruffled Pawblo's hair, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek while he walked by and sat down at the table to eat. "Gotta kiss the cook, it's good luck."

Pawblo blushed and chuckled, turning off the sinking and drying off the pan, before putting it away and sitting down in a chair next to Cataloupe, to rest his eyes and enjoy the quiet peace of the Saturday morning. "Normally, I would be pissed to wake up this early, but Waking up to you is the best thing ever, and no matter what hour it would be, would be the best morning." 

Cataloupe gave a quiet "Aww." and blushed, continuing to eat quietly. "Thanks blueberry, you made my morning perfect just by being here."

Their brief breakfast break was quick, with Cataloupe rushing to finish, to get Pawblo home and back to the base on time. He didn't want to rush, but he couldn't risk it. He got into the truck and started driving Pawblo back to his house, following the instructions he was given to get there. "Okay, we're almost there. Thanks for taking me back."

"No problem, I kind of have too, and besides, I would have anyways as a courtesy." Cataloupe smiled and continued going. Though their trip ended after only a few minutes, with Cataloupe pulling into Pawblo's driveway to a smaller house that isn't near as nice, but it was home. 

"Well, this is it. Thanks for everything, when will I see you again?" Pawblo reached over and placed his paw on top of Cataloupe's.

"In about a week, if not two. This mission is wrapping up a war on another planet, and victory is certainly in our favor." Cataloupe smiled and kissed Pawblo's cheek again. "I'll call you in a few hours to say hello."

Pawblo nodded and got out of the truck, watching Cataloupe quickly back out and drive down the street towards the Military base. He smiled to himself and got inside his home. "That was certainly a night to remember. I'll give him one when he gets back." He told himself and chuckled, thinking of ideas almost immediately.


End file.
